Across The Universe
by Spastic Bookworm
Summary: Before the Doctor came, Rose gave Mickey a guitar. One song, one line, in particular, catches his attention. Mickey/Rose fluff and foreshadowing. Who doesn't love foreshadowing? Pre-new series.


Pre-new series. Mickey's POV, cause I love him.

This has nothing to do with my new story ITLoiR. But can be seen as a companion to We'll Liberate Paris.

It's Mickey/Rose- Odd, I know. But I couldn't help it. I adore that pairing as much as I do D/R.

This isn't Beta'd. Mostly cause I'm lazy, and my beta already has enough to do. All mistakes are mine, although some may be on purpose, cause it's 1st person and people don't think in perfect grammar.

Disclaimer: It all belongs to the BBC, not me. And Across the Universe belongs to the Beatles et al. Yeah… I just own a black acoustic that I don't know how to play and way more Beatles CD's then a 22 year old should have…

* * *

**Across The Universe**

Almost year before _He _happened, Rose gave me a guitar.

It was the middle of summer and Rose had had the day off, not that I had seen her until she met me on the roof that night with it hanging across her back.

I had always said something when we'd pass a music shop. Mostly saying how Gran used to have an old autographed acoustic that I learned to play on.

It's John Lennon, supposedly. But I never saw anything to compare it too so I was never sure if it was real.

No matter though. It was sold to pay for the funeral arrangements. Didn't bring in a fortune, which furthered my doubts about it bein' real.

But when Gran was alive, she'd sit me down and teach me to play it. Not that she played, or anything. She had a book. How To Play Guitar For Dummies, or something. And she'd read it, and place my hands like in the pictures.

But she'd insist on the Beatles. Only them. Never thought to ask why. I mean, it was Gran. And that she loved the Beatles was enough for me.

So I taught myself, and Gran helped, and I got pretty okay. I wasn't gonna be a rock star or nothing, and I couldn't sing for anything. But Gran didn't care.

Then she died, and I needed money to pay for a nice coffin and ceremony. I'd only picked up a guitar maybe twice since then.

Until that night.

I was sittin' there, looking out over the city and up at the stars, when I heard her come up.

She smiled, her tongue poking between her teeth, and handed it over.

"What's this?" I asked her, taking it.

"A guitar, what did you think it was? A spaceship?" Cheeky. She sat next to me, her legs swinging.

"How'd you afford this? It looks brand new," I turned it over in my hands. Ran my fingers lightly over the strings.

She shifted a bit and pulled a pick out of her pocket and handed it over. It was dark blue. A silver M on one side and a gold R on the other.

Mickey and Rose. I smiled.

"You know that guy, Stephen, that Mum's datin'? He owns that music shop couple streets up from the garage."

"He likes Jackie enough to give you a free guitar?" I wasn't sure what to think of that, and anyway, I was already testing the strings, seeing if they were tuned.

"God no! It's on loan, until they split up. Promised him I'd give it back in the same condition when they do," she shrugged. Like she really thought it was cause of Jackie that it worked. Sometimes Rose just didn't get that guys would pretty much do anything for her.

And I loved her for that.

"And this?" I held up the pick, still smiling.

"That I paid for. Won't tell you how much, course. It's all yours." She was layin' back now, staring at the stars and the sliver of moon that was out. She never really spent any time watching the city when we were up here.

I asked her about that once. She said 'I live in that city. Why would I want to stare at it when there's all that up there?'

And I supposed that made sense. I started pluckin' out random bits of Beatles songs.

"D'ya know Across the Universe?" Rose asked after a few minutes of mixed songs. She knew about Gran and The Beatles and all that.

I thought about it a minute, and a couple attempts later I started the chorus.

Then stopped and started at the beginning.

Rose surprised me then by singing. I mean, I always knew she could sing, so it wasn't that that surprised me, but the feeling she put into it.

That night we spent hours playin' and singing all the Beatles songs I could remember how to play and the ones she knew the words to. Which were more then I knew. The ones we couldn't get right or couldn't remember the right words for we made up our own and laughed through it.

It wasn't a real romantic type night. I mean, it couldn't be very, could it? We were on a roof, and it was a bit windy, and if I looked down there was graffiti covering most of the concrete we were sittin on. But for some reason I couldn't remember a time I was more happy.

I played Across the Universe once more, before we had to go in- us both having to go into work in just a few hours.

Rose by then was sitting on the ground of the roof between my legs, holdin' onto the left one with her head resting on it. It was tilted up to see the sky as she sang her favorite song and I thought how beautiful she was and how lucky I was to have her as mine.

And as she sang the end of the last verse I felt a chill at the emotions in her voice. Like there really was something she couldn't explain reaching out and callin to her from across the universe.

_…Limitless undying love which shines around me like a million suns, it calls me on and on, across the universe…  
_  
If I hadn't been so wrapped up in her, or actually took any notice of the graffiti, I would've seen the sprayed words Bad Wolf on the block next to us.

But I didn't know any of that yet, did I? 'Cause nothin's gonna change my world.

Right?

Fin

* * *

How Bad Wolf is that lyric? I mean, seriously. Every time I hear it, I think: Bad Wolf! And smile a little Mona Lisa smile that has people questioning my sanity…erm, yeah.. Review, if you please. I know most people don't like Mickey/Rose…


End file.
